Long Lost Love
by Ashlee M
Summary: Os espectros de Hades invadem o Santuário de Athena. Ela sabia, e esperava por um deles. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, se pertencesse, teria mais furos e seria bem mais dramático.

* * *

**Long Lost Love**

Aflição. Era tudo o que rodeava a décima primeira casa zodiacal. O templo deveria estar vazio, porém ela estava de volta. A máscara dourada lhe ocultava as lágrimas que caíam incessantemente. Encontrava-se parada na entrada da casa, esperando... Agonia. Olhava para o relógio de fogo a todo o tempo, já não sentia mais suas pernas. O vestido negro balançava-se de acordo com o vento calmo. No céu não havia lua nem estrelas. Sabia que, em algum momento, ele teria que passar por aquela casa. A urna de sua armadura jazia ao seu lado.

O som de passos ia se tornando cada vez mais alto. A amazona, então, adentrou a casa, se escondendo atrás de uma pilastra. Não adiantaria muito, sabia que ele poderia sentir seu cosmo naquele local com facilidade. Não demorou muito até a espera da amazona se findar: três espectros adentraram a morada.

- Está vazia... – Aquela voz... Ela sentiu mais lágrimas quentes brotarem em seus olhos.

- Você não esperava alguém aqui. – ela ouviu outra voz conhecida, Shura de Capricórnio. – Kamus?

- Eu...

- Vamos, não temos muito tempo. – uma terceira voz, pertencente à Saga de Gêmeos, se fez ouvir. Possuía um tom de falsa calma.

- Vão. – ela se assustou ao ouvir a última fala.

Quase que de imediato, o som de passos voltou a encher a casa, o que significava que estavam a sós. Talvez por pouco tempo, mas a sós.

- Eu sei que está aí. – Kamus disse, sua voz ecoou pela casa.

- Pelo menos se lembrou da minha existência. – ela falou calmamente, saindo de trás da pilastra. – Como pôde...?

- Aya...

Aya Merteuil era o nome daquela jovem, discípula do cavaleiro de Aquário. Como ele, nascera na França, porém fora treinada no Santuário de Athena para assumir a posição de seu mestre. E agora ela se encontrava bem em sua frente, usando uma máscara dourada que lhe impedia de ver suas feições.

- Mestre Kamus. – Aya falou, elevando um pouco o seu cosmo, fazendo com que uma espécie de vento frio passasse pela casa, brincando com a barra de seu vestido. Ela levou a mão ao rosto, retirando a máscara, que irradiava o mesmo brilho dourado de seus cabelos. Agora, o artefato se encontrava em uma de suas mãos.

O espectro deu alguns passos, se aproximando da amazona. Esta mantinha seus olhos fechados. As lágrimas não paravam de cair, marcando o seu rosto pálido. Ela sentiu aquela mão fria no seu rosto, e abriu os olhos extremamente verdes para encarar os azuis à sua frente.

- Por que fez isso? – ela falou, com a voz fraca. – Deu a sua vida por Athena, e agora voltou para matar a deusa que tanto protegeu? Está fazendo o seu sacrifício se tornar nulo.

- Você não passou pelas provações do inferno. – ele a encarou sério, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

- E sejam elas quais forem, eu nunca faria isso. Onde está a sua lealdade, Kamus? – ela fitou o chão. – Não há perdão para o que você fez. Esperava mais da sua parte, você que sempre foi tão bom, eu devo estar sonhando agora, me diga que é mentira! Que você não está aqui, que não irá matar Saori-sama, que não está servindo Hades! Volte para o seu túmulo, Kamus! – ela gritava, fora de seu controle. Havia se afastado dele, e a máscara que estava em uma de suas mãos fora atirada para longe.

- Acredito que você tenha feito mais do que me mandar de volta ao túmulo, Aya. – ele disse com frieza, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

- Vá logo, Kamus. – ela continuou gritando. – Ande, o tempo está acabando. Vá matar Saori-sama agora, o que está esperando? Vamos, mate-a do mesmo modo que fez com Shaka de Virgem!

Aya apontava a saída da casa, seu rosto estava corado de raiva.

- Não importa o que você diga, Aya-san. – ele falou, vencendo os poucos passos que os separavam. - _Je vous aime toujours. Toujours._

- _Menteur_ – ela estava um pouco fora de si.

Não se importando muito com o que ela havia dito, Kamus a abraçou. Aya se debatia e soluçava, dizendo qualquer tipo de coisa que ele sabia que não valia a pena escutar.

- Ter voltado como servo de Hades-sama não altera os meus sentimentos. – ele murmurou, afagando os cabelos louros da jovem.

- Impressão sua! – ela havia desistido de tentar fugir do abraço. – Se eu estivesse falando com o mesmo Kamus, aquele que me treinou e que me amou, ele não estaria se dirigindo à sala do mestre para matar Athena!

- É a minha missão, o preço por ter voltado. Entenda isso.

- Eu nunca entenderei! – ela levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Aya assustou-se por um instante, o espectro estava chorando. Hesitando, levou a mão ao rosto dele, impedindo as lágrimas de completarem seu caminho. Ela carregava no rosto uma expressão de dor e também chorava, porém enxugava as lágrimas dele, sem sequer suspirar.

- Aya... – ele chamou, a abraçando mais uma vez. – Minha vida não irá durar mais do que doze horas, e eu jamais voltaria ao inferno sem sentí-la novamente.

A amazona nada disse, o encarava com a mesma expressão de sofrimento. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do espectro lhe tocar o rosto. Sentiu os lábios frios dele sobre os seus, nenhum calor era transmitido, ao contrário, uma espécie agradável de frio os envolvia, os cosmos gelados se harmonizavam, como se fossem um só.

Então, um grito se fez ouvir no Santuário. Eles se separaram, e Aya o olhou com frieza.

- A missão de vocês acabou de ser cumprida, Kamus. Meus parabéns, Hades ficará orgulhoso. – ela falou num tom seco. – Agora ande logo, desapareça, não volte mais para me assombrar. Você está morto para mim. _Morto!_

- Aya... – ele começou.

- Seus _amigos_ lhe esperam. Por que não compartilha o momento de felicidade com eles? – Aya dera as costas a ele, mas apenas pelo tom de sua voz podia-se notar o choro.

_- N'oubliez jamais, je vous aimera toujours._ – ele disse calmamente.

- _Je vous aimerai aussi, mais je ne vous attendrai pas._ – ela respondeu.

Virou-se a tempo de vê-lo deixando a casa de Aquário. Fechou seus olhos, concentrando o cosmo. Ao abrí-los, tinha em sua mão uma cruz formada de gelo. Ajoelhou-se e firmou-a no chão. As lágrimas caíam incessantemente, embaçando sua visão. Juntou suas mãos enquanto soluçava, numa espécie de oração muda.

Oração era aquela para que a alma do único homem que amara descansasse em paz. Para que aquele homem nunca mais voltasse para assombrá-la. Para que ela nunca mais encarasse aqueles olhos azuis e se conformasse com o que eles mostravam: sua própria derrota.

* * *

**N/A:** Sensação de dever cumprido. Essa fic eu dedico a mim mesma, muito obrigada. Demorou pra sair uma fic com esses dois. Tive que mudar algumas coisas sim, não pense que eu fiquei maluca. 

E quanto às falas em francês, provavelmente estão erradas, pois eu usei um tradutor para me ajudar. Aqui vão as traduções:

- _Je vous aime toujours. Toujours._

- Eu ainda a amo. Sempre.

- _Menteur!_

- Mentiroso!

_- N'oubliez jamais, je vous aimera toujours._

- Nunca se esqueça, te amarei para sempre.

- _Je vous aimerai aussi, mais je ne vous attendrai pas._

- Eu também o amarei para sempre, mas não esperarei por você.

* * *

E é isso... Espero que tenha gostado da fic. Se sim, não se esqueça da minha review. Beijos. 


End file.
